


"Night Whispers"

by TheSunnyMoonchild



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Light Angst, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunnyMoonchild/pseuds/TheSunnyMoonchild
Summary: With the ability to control his dream, Sapnap uses it to his advantage.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	"Night Whispers"

**Author's Note:**

> i dont ship them irl, i dont ship anyone irl or character at all, this story i wrote for a friend. Enjoy!

Sapnap slowly opened his eyes and the same sight that always greeted him. It did not matter how many times he had seen this, it was still astonishingly beautiful.

He looked down to his bare feet that touched the water and took a step. He didn't sink. Smiling softly, he sits on top of the water and looks up. Leaning back he tries to take in every detail of the colorful sky.

The dark blue sky was filled with bright gold stars. These numerous stars shaped themselves into a beautiful goldish halo that seemingly wrapped around the whole sky. And all of this was reflected in the ocean where he sat. The reflections were broken only by the tiny, almost nonexistent, movements of the water. Caused by something unknown. Sapnap looked for the horizon, forcing his eyes to look far away as they could. And yet where the sky and sea touched, there is no line dividing them. 

And once again the sea and sky are one. 

He smiled at the thought. Standing up again, he began his walk down the water. He wondered what would happen if he just kept on walking without ever stopping. He might find the horizon, the thin line that divides the sky and sea. Or he maybe won’t. He would just keep walking forever, longing to discover something that never existed, hoping for something that was  _ never met to be _ . While he walks, there was a soft breeze but no wind. He stops shortly after closing his eyes and feeling the breeze.

After a while, Sapnap stopped walking. Biting his lip, Sapnap crouched before dipping his hand into the water. The water slowly swallowed his hand, but surprisingly even though the water was transparent, it did not show his hand. It only reflected the stars. Sapnap smiled a little before removing his hand, which wasn't wet.

“Sapnap?” A deep quiet voice said from behind him. 

Sapnap slowly turned his head around, his eyes filled with various emotions, and looked at the speaker. Standing, some feet away, was Dream. There stood the man who had stolen his heart, mind, and soul. The man who had become his everything without his knowledge.

_ And beautiful was what he was. _

Smiling sadly, Sapnap continued to stare. Clenching his fist, he broke eye contact before sighing. Slowly he stood up and took a step back. Seeing this, Dream frowned. Taking two steps toward him, Dream repeated. “Sapnap?”

As soon as Dream stepped forward, Sapnap took a step back. “Leave me alone...” Sapnap responded weakly. Hearing the response, Dream softly smiled. 

“You know I can’t leave. You wished for me to be here.” Dream replied. “I’m here because you wanted me to be here." While he spoke, he slowly opened his arms for a hug. "Sapnap… It’s been a while,” Sapnap sighed deeply and unclenched his fist, he walked towards Dream. Entering the hug, Sapnap rested his head onto Dream’s chest and returned the hugs. Dream slowly ran his hand through Sapnap's hair. “Your bed hair is so cute,” Dream cooed. 

Blushing, Sapnap softly hit Dream’s chest. “Oh my god, shut up,” Dream smirked, ignoring Sapnap's command, he continued whispering sweet nothings as he ran his hand through Sapnap's hair and played with it.

Pausing his actions, Dream cupped Sapnap chin gently, forcing sudden eye contact. Green eyes stared into brown eyes. Smirking Dream leaned. Close enough that their lips were about to touch, but not yet. Not yet. 

Blushing again, Sapnap looked away. Smirking again, Dream whispered gently into Sapnap's ear.

“I’ve missed you, you know. I don't think you know how much I’ve missed you.” The scent of vanilla wrapped around Sapnap. “I’ve missed your bed hair,” He said, before gently nibbling on Sapnap's ear. “I’ve missed your voice,” He lowered his head before pecking Sapnap's neck. 

Flustered at the sudden intimacy, Sapnap quickly covered his ear and neck and glared at the Dream. Unbothered, Dream snickered before intensely staring at Sapnap’s lips. Blushing, Sapnap looked away again. Dream smiled, then leaned in and pecked Sapnap forehead before stepping back. “Don't worry I know you wouldn’t like it if it was me who kissed you,” 

Sapnap smiled sadly but didn't disagree. 

Dream lifted his head, stared at the stars.

“It's time for you to go. I’ll see you tomorrow night.” Confused by the sentence, Sapnap glanced at the stars. The goldish halo which had lighted up the sky earlier was nearly gone, with only one star illuminating the sky. And shortly after Sapnap looked up, the star which had been lighting the sky vanished.

Sapnap parted his lips, wanting to say something, anything, but before he could, he woke up. Groaning, he covered his face with his hands.

“ _ Fuck,” _ Sapnap declared, “ _ Fuck” _

  
  
  



End file.
